Maneater
by Muthru
Summary: Why is Blaise Zabini such a maneater? slash, humor, angst, mpreg,child abuse,het


Title: Man-eater/Anything With Two Legs and a Dick  
Author: Muthru  
Rating: R  
Summary: Why is Blaise Zabini such a man-eater?  
Warnings: slash, mpreg, angst, child abuse, chan   
Beta: Sanguiyn

A/N: I'm re-posting this under a G rated name. Reviews are nice!

ooo

ooo

Long time jump

ooo

Same time, different scene

Blaise Zabini had never known what a real relationship should be like. Not since his father had died (killed himself, to be accurate) when he was three and his mother had started her husband-money-hunt.

He had never dared to ask why his father had died and he never would. He knew his mother loved him, but he also knew his mother had a block of ice where her heart should be, which his father had learned the hard way. She had been a perfect pure-blood wife to him, a perfect statue of ice, and in the long run his father hadn't been able to live with it and the mental abuse, or so his journal said. A Slytherin by blood and a Hufflepuff by heart, his father had crumbled.

ooo

He had just turned four when Roger stepped into the picture. He was a charming pure-blood whose mother had finally decided that her thirty-four-year-old son should settle down and breed more copies of himself.

Being four, Blaise didn't understand much at the time, but the coldness that radiated from Roger made his nightmares more vivid and desperate.

When the rest of Roger's family visited their estate, his nightmares got even worse. His brain produced the most horrible images of his mother, dead, face petrified, lips bloodied. And he shed tears when he did find his mother lying like that on the sitting room's Persian carpet.

After that afternoon, nothing was the same. Tea tasted bad, his toys didn't amuse him anymore, and his mother was too busy to read to him. Until one sunny Sunday when they were all having tea together. The expensive china cups and the look on Roger's face when he found himself unable to breathe were unforgettable.

"Begone, darkness," his mother said when the house-elves came to take away the body.

ooo

When Blaise learned to count to five (on his fifth birthday), he met Lucano. When they were introduced, he first thought he was his grandfather until his mother kissed Lucano on the lips for a very long time.

The man, eighty-nine years old he was told be his aunt Maria, had a long grey beard and the blackest eyes Blaise had ever seen. He was friendly enough, young Blaise decided when Lucano gave him his first training broom, an Eagle Wing 200.

His mother and Lucano became close very quickly, which swiftly led them to marriage and Lucano's moving into their house and Blaise's mother's bed, until one night, he accidentally entered Blaise's bedroom.

Blaise had always been a deep sleeper, but for some reason he woke up the minute Lucano's hand touched his privates. The touch didn't last long, for his mother was suddenly there, ripping his favourite pillow from under his head.

Once the body stopped twitching, his mother turned to look at him.

"Put your trousers on properly or you will get cold," she breathed out, black hair hanging limply.

ooo

123 wasn't old, Monthy said to him as they sat in the sun, reading together. Blaise just laughed and stated that of course it wasn't, for a wizard, and that he himself was someday going to be 168 years old.

Monthy laughed then, and asked how a seven-year-old could know he would live to be 168 years old.

Smiling brightly, Blaise said that he just knew and turned to his mother who had just entered the backyard. She looked beautiful, and Blaise was sure it was the sun that made his mother look like the ice had finally melted.

They had Muggle lemonade that afternoon, all three of them sitting under an oak tree.

Blaise was sure Monthy was his new father. He liked the bald man very much. The old man always had time for him, and he even taught him to perform a couple of low level spells.

The sounds coming from his mother's bedroom many months later made him wonder what on earth was going on.

Sneaking to take a peek hadn't been such a good idea, he decided when he crept back to his own bed some fifteen minutes later: his mother had been sitting on Monthy, yelling at him to breathe while hitting his wrinkled chest.

"Fried sausage?" his mother asked him the next morning at the breakfast table. Monthy wasn't there.

ooo

It hadn't taken long for his mother to find a new father for him after Monthy, Blaise thought, when he met William who was only eleven years older than him.

Blaise wasn't sure what the word gigolo meant, but he was certain William was one. He just didn't like the way he smiled to his mother. It must have been a gigolo thing, just like kissing the servant girl. His mother didn't like the kissing either, and the man turned to be the most short-lived father he had ever had.

The girl was sad when the news of William's death arrived. Trampled by a horse.

"He was never good with animals," Mrs Zabini said while the Aurors examined the mauled body on the green lawn.

ooo

He was the fourth, no, the fifth husband his mother had married. A respected business man who owned seven shops in Diagon alley and whose numerous contacts spread as far as Africa.

Jean had walked the earth for forty-seven years, and now he had landed in front of a ten-year-old Blaise who was almost off to Hogwarts.

Wide shoulders, short brown hair, big strong hands and cold eyes weren't what Blaise pictured for his mother. She was already cold, she needed something warm, something not Jean.

He was foolish enough to tell this to Jean, who in his anger dragged him into an empty room and slapped him so hard he felt his jaw cracking. While the man banged his head into the hard stone floor, he was sure he would see his real father soon.

Six quick stabs to the chest and stomach area.

"Cold, cold, too cold," his mother muttered while Hobble fixed him up.

ooo

Leaving for Hogwarts was one of the hardest things in Blaise's life. He didn't like to leave his mother all alone in the big house.

By Christmas of second year, Blaise found out he once again had a new father. Jackson, whom Blaise discovered when he came home for the holidays, had mousy hair, ears the size of tea plates and an annoying voice.

He secretly sneered and almost laughed at the man when he arrived to the Christmas dinner wearing disgusting Muggle clothes.

New Years Eve came, and Jackson ate and drank like a pig, Blaise thought.

His wife and two daughters grieved, and even Blaise's mother was able to shed a tear. Greedy people always have a choking end.

"Two-way is a no way," she whispered while they watched the body being lowered to its grave.

ooo

ooo

At fourteen, Blaise was quite sure he was gay, even though he had never dated anybody. Nobody had at that age. It was excruciating to even ask them on a date, as he later discovered on the occasion of the Yule Ball.

He wasn't quite sure whether it was the constant presence of men in his mother's life that had made him gay, or the dragon tamer Weasley. Damn, he was hot! Even Draco had to admit it, while trying to get Pansy's grabby hands off him.

"You don't actually mean you're going to try to seduce him, do you?" Draco asked just three days before the first task.

"Well yeah, I know he's a Weasley, but even you have to admit he's hot," the dark-skinned boy replied as the two Slytherins walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Who's hot?" Charlie Weasley asked, looking all gorgeous and dirty while dragging a big piece of raw red meat towards the front doors.

ooo

"I really shouldn't have done this," Charlie said regretfully while trying to get his trousers back on. How did he always get into these kind of situations?

"Why? I don't see a problem here. You're a pure-blood like me," Blaise said, flinging the sheet to the floor, which made Charlie feel even more awkward.

"Mum's going to kill me! This is way worse than the time Bill dated a married woman," the dragon tamer whinged, trying to button his shirt.

"I wasn't that bad! Yeah, fine, I'm only fourteen but that still doesn't make me a Hufflepuff!" Blaise protested, only reaching Charlie's chin.

"Going to burn in hell after mum kills me with a blunt knife," Charlie continued his insane chatter.

"Can men get pregnant?"

"Oh Merlin, I'm so dead!"

ooo

He had always liked sturdy boys, he was sure. And Victor Krum in his tuxedo was just the perfect thing to take his mind off his mother's new husband, Donald.

If he could just get that Mudblood Granger to drop dead into some dark corner… A few moments later she left, shouting with Weasel and Potty.

"I don't believe we have been introduced. My name is Blaise Zabini and I think you should take me hard, hot, and now," he introduced himself to an unsuspecting Viktor near the punch table.

ooo

"Vhat is Her-mon-nie going to say, zis is horrible." Viktor was almost in tears while tugging his tie.

"She's a Gryffindork, she'll get over it. And it's not like you're going to stay here longer than the year. It wouldn't work out anyway," Blaise said, yawning, fingers creeping towards the so tempting waistline of Viktor.

"I am not a homosexual, Blaise! Her-mon-nie is a beautiful girl and should have better zan zis," the Bulgarian ranted, slapping Blaise's hand away.

"Well, Little Krum was quite gay a minute ago," Blaise shot back, then grabbed his clothes and left the carriage.

Hell would freeze over before that Mudblood was better than him. Clearly Krum had no taste!

ooo

Need to forget Donald, need to forget Krum, need to get back at Granger! Blaise ranted silently, walking towards the castle, a lonely tear glittering on his cheek.

"You ruined everything!" suddenly echoed in the hall near the front doors.

"But-- w-what-- I didn't--" Ron Weasley mumbled while dragging Harry Potter away from the now crying girl.

Perfect.

ooo

"Zabini! What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked him when Blaise suddenly appeared next to the red-haired boy coming out of the highest and closest toilet to the Gryffindork tower later that evening.

"Less talk, more action. Your brother never talked this much," he said, and pushed the slightly taller boy back into the toilet.

"WHAT?"

"Granger isn't here, so shut up and enjoy."

His kissing the Weasel was so sudden that the boy went with it until he got his senses back and pushed Blaise against the dirty wall.

"Are you mental!? Ew, you're just… Ew!" Ron shrieked, then tried to clean his mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"There's nothing dirty about me, Weasel, so just stop that," the Slytherin whispered, jaw strained.

"You are a bloody boy and a Slytherin! Just wait until I tell Harry!" the redhead dared to mock him.

"You tell Potty about this and _I_ tell the whole school you have the hots for Krum." One had to play fire against fire.

"What? No, I don't."

Of course he didn't. But everyone had seen the way he had looked at Krum at the Ball. Jealous for her, not him, but Blaise had always been good at bending the truth.

"Now strip and get even with your girlfriend," he said, and settled himself comfortably onto the floor.

ooo

"Men can't get pregnant, right?" Ron asked and rolled up to get dressed.

"With you Weasley men, I wouldn't be surprised," Blaise answered, and watched all colour disappear from his partner's face.

"Mum's going to kill me!"

ooo

ooo

"Mother, I am not going with _him_!" Blaise shouted. Early in the morning, they were supposed to go to Diagon Alley to buy his school stuff for the next school year.

"This isn't something you can have your way, Blaise, so just drop it and go with Donald." His mother didn't even look at him while she sealed his fate to the fat idiot.

"I hate you! I wish Father were alive so he could take me away from you!" He didn't know what had made him say that to his mother, but he regretted saying it immediately when he saw the ice creep into her haunted eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't--" he said quickly, and tried to take a hold of his mother's hand. But the woman had already withdrawn to herself.

ooo

Donald was a one hundred percent better husband than Roger, Lucano or Jean, but it still didn't mean Blaise had to like him. The man was nice enough even though he himself was a total bastard to him. He never raised his hand in anger and never hurt Blaise's mother, but he still didn't like the man.

Blaise lived ten months out of twelve in Hogwarts, and from the moment he arrived home, there was no peace from Donald for him to just spend some time with his mother, alone.

"Which do you like better, the black or the dark blue?" Donald asked while holding two casual robes.

This had been going on for two hours now, and even Madam Malkin started to look pained.

"I don't care, _Donald,_ just pick up something so I can go and catch up with some friends. I'm fifteen, I really don't need a babysitter anymore," he snapped nastily at his stepfather.

"Yes, but Sirius Black is still on the loose! You mother wouldn't like--" Donald said, trying to sound like he had some authority over him.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. See you at the manor." Merlin! Could that man get any more smothering?

ooo

"So you dumped Donald just like that?" Nott asked in awe.

Blaise had found his Slytherin friends at a bar in Knockturn Alley. They all had drinks in front of them and more were on the way.

"Are you sure you should treat him like that? You do know he has a very high position at the Ministry, don't you?" Pansy asked worriedly, and sipped her pink drink.

"If he wants to keep his husband status at our house, he will leave me alone," Blaise said confidently, eyeing Nott from under his black hair hanging loosely in front of his eyes. The boy had grown up in the few summer's months like a Weasley. Nott's face had clearly lost its baby fat, and Blaise could even see some stubble here and there.

The hard lines of his face drew Blaise to him like flames drew moths. It had been such a long time since he had had anyone, and Nott could just be up for it.

ooo

"Are you calling me a Hufflepuff?" Nott sneered, and pushed Blaise's wandering hands away from him.

"Well, yes," Blaise replied, and once again tried to kiss his house-mate.

"The fact that your father died doesn't mean the rest of our fathers will accept this gayness you seem to spread around," Nott again dodged his lips.

Hitting under the belt now, are we?

"Well at least my father didn't stick around to see his son fail school and almost be sorted into _Hufflepuff_." It was a known fact that Nott was a little stupid when it came to school.

"Fuck you!"

"Oh yes, please!"

ooo

"I heard Weasley saying something about men getting pregnant. That can't happen, right? I mean I have never heard about it, but I did once see a man looking like aunt Mia when she was expecting," Nott uttered after their sweaty bodies had separated.

"Hogwarts should really offer some sex-ed classes."

ooo

ooo

"Can that Umbridge be any more of a bitch?" Pansy whined while the gang walked towards Hogsmeade for the second time that autumn. "I mean, I'm already getting so bored! Nobody can read books this long. I need to use my wand during those lessons."

"You shouldn't talk about Professor Umbridge like that, Parkinson!" Draco shouted at the girl who was holding his hand forcefully.

"You just like her because se has 'power' in the school, the ugly toad," Pansy muttered.

"If you two are going to argue the whole time we are here, I'm just going to disappear right now," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. Those two were always at each other's throat.

"I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks in three hours," he announced, then made his way towards Honeydukes to buy himself some Chocolate Frogs; he didn't like the Cockroach Clusters Donald had sent him the previous week.

ooo

Wandering the streets of Hogsmeade became boring after an hour or so, so Blaise decided to venture to the nearby caves to investigate whether the rumours were true and the white killer-bats lived there.

The rocks were slippery after yesterday's rain, but Blaise still sneaked closer to the biggest opening he had seen so far.

Coming from his right, a raspy voice suddenly startled the young Slytherin. "Who's there?"

Bats didn't speak, right?

"I asked who's there? Answer me or lose your life," the voice now barked.

"Not before you show yourself!" Blaise shouted back, deciding to be a Gryffindork.

The voice laughed hoarsely, and then there was a tall shadow moving towards him quickly. Too quickly for him to turn and run.

"A Slytherin acting like a Gryffindor? Seen something like this years ago, only the other way around," eyes just like Draco's whispered quietly to him.

"S-Sirius Black!" Blaise gasped, trying in vain to rip the hands that were holding the front of his robes off him.

"Alive and kicking, although a bit flea-bitten," the ex-prisoner said, then started to drag the fifteen-year-old boy deeper into the cave.

"What are you going to do? They will know something happened to me, and you will be Kissed if you don't let me go! I'll scream!" He was starting to panic.

"Calm down, boy. I'm just going to Obliviate you," Sirius said, and started to search him for his wand.

This was a matter of life and death, but Blaise still managed to get hard when Sirius's hands began to explore his inner trousers pockets.

"Is that what I am looking for or--?" Black tried to hide his smile.

Mumblemumble.

"What? Are you actually offering?" Black asked eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"W-Well itmusthavebeenlongsinceyourlastsoyeahandyourkindofhot," he said quickly, blushing straight after for the first time. Must have been the bad boy thing.

ooo

"Well, that was... quick."

"Like you said, it has been a while."

"Yeah, but still, that was kind of thirteen-year-old-Colin-Creevey quick."

"Just shut up, boy. Give me a couple of proper meals and a warm bed to sleep in, and I will show you how dogs do it."

"Can male dogs get pregnant?"

"What in Merlin's name did Remus teach your lot?"

ooo

ooo

These days, he sometimes felt like there was something missing and he couldn't get the idea of Colin Creevey out of his mind.

The year was almost over, the Dark Lord was back, and he wanted Colin Creevey! The annoying little runt, with his Muggle camera flashing every time Potter walked by, was starting to get to his nerves. Even his fellow Slytherins noticed the change in him. Even _Donald_ started to sound worried in his letters.

ooo

"I usually don't lower myself to Mudbloods, but you give me no other options," Blaise said to Creevey who was at the moment chained to Blaise's bed.

Mumblemumble.

"Yes, yes, I know you are a Gryffindork and in love with Potter, but I really need to have some closure," the taller boy said to his captive, and started to make Colin Creevey forget Harry Potter.

ooo

ooo

"I can't believe Potter got himself into Advanced Potions," Draco whined after their first double class Monday morning.

"And I can't believe you got me drunk the first evening back," Blaise muttered, rubbing his throbbing temples.

"Well I had to. You were all bitchy about Donald and I really didn't need to hear it," Draco said, and pushed open the Transfigurations classroom door.

"Remind me to go and ask Professor Snape for a hangover potion after lunch," Blaise grumbled, and sat down in the back row of seats with Draco.

ooo

"But you can't refuse!" Blaise argued with his Head of House.

"Of course I can, Mr. Zabini. There is no rule in this school that says otherwise," Snape snapped, continuing to stir a purple potion.

"But I'm a Slytherin!"

"And I'm not the school nurse. If you were stupid enough to drink this early into the school year, you will just have to go and ask Madam Pomfrey for the cure," his Potions teacher drawled, and started to ignore him.

"I'll give you a blow job if I can get a hangover potion," he dared to offer.

ooo

"Well, that was...quick." Déjà-vu much?

"What can I say, Mr. Zabini? Apparently there is a reason for you to have such a _fluent_ mouth," Snape said, and buttoned his black trousers while Blaise remained kneeled in front of his chair.

"Okay, I did my part, now give me the potion." And wasn't it just on time? The headache was pretty persistent.

"Then why don't you go and ask Madam Pomfrey?" the older Slytherin sneered.

"But you promised!" Blaise shouted at the teacher's back.

"If I remember correctly, your exact words were '_if I can get a hangover potion'_, not 'if you give me a hangover potion'."

"Damn you!"

_Hope I can't get pregnant by swallowing sperm_, Blaise fumed, marching out of the room.

ooo

"Are they fighting again?" Blaise asked Pansy when they heard the loud crash.

"More than likely. Draco really shouldn't fight with him. All those bruises make him look ugly," Pansy sighed.

It was nearing Christmas, and this was probably the forty-seventh fight Potter and Draco were having.

"Have you already bought Draco something? Because I was thinking that we could go together and find something nice for him," Pansy asked as they stepped into the fight scene.

"Death Eater!"

"Four eyes!"

"Ferret face!"

"Fat!"

"I'm NOT!"

This was really getting old, Blaise decided. Those two were so having the hots for each other and they couldn't even see it. Granger could, and he bet even Weasley had some idea.

It was settled then. He would give Potter to Draco as a Christmas present, and Draco to Potter.

ooo

"Why did you ask me to meet you here? Your note only said to drag my arse here at seven p.m." Potter asked warily, and stepped inside the Prefects' bathroom.

"I asked you to come here so I could give you a Christmas present," Blaise said and closed the open door.

"Yeah, right. Just say what you want to say so I can leave," Potter snapped, and sat onto the white bench near the large sunken bathtub.

"Okay. We are having sex!" Be blunt and it won't take forever for the Gryffindorks to get it.

ooo

"You do understand that this is a one-time thing?" Blaise asked while running his fingers through the messy hair.

"Yeah, better this way," Potter said gently. "People I get close to usually end up dead."

"Mine just think they get pregnant."

"Oh God! Mrs Weasley is going to kill me!"

ooo

"Blaise, why am I tied to your bed, naked? I don't think I need to be like this to test something from the Weasleys' shop," Draco said, and tried to tug his hands free.

"No, perhaps not. But I'm still not letting you free," he said, and laughed at the other boy's look. "I had sex with Potter." Straight to business would have a happy Draco in the end.

"WHAT? You slept with Potter? Spill! Was he any good?" the blond asked, eyes wide, drooling.

"Let me show you."

ooo

"So that was just like it was with Potter, right?" his blond friend asked him for the tenth time.

"Yes, Draco, it was precisely like that." He rolled his eyes and hopped into his own bed.

Draco suddenly appeared next to his bed. "You are sure it was like that?"

"Why don't you go and find out yourself, hmm?"

ooo

ooo

"Mother, why can't you just summon it? I don't want to go to the attic, there are spiders there," Blaise whined the first week he was back for the summer holidays.

His mother sat silently there for a while, until she turned her brown eyes to her only son and, from the look of it, came to a decision.

"Because I can't," she said gently, and reached for her teacup.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Blaise asked, forehead furrowed.

"I haven't told you this because I thought you were too young to know, but now I--" his mother faltered.

"To know what?"

Taking a deep breath, his mother turned fully to him.

"I am no better than a Squib," his mother said softly, looking straight into his eyes.

ooo

"Blaise, are you here?" He could hear Donald's voice coming from the trapdoor.

He had been sitting here for hours, among the spiders.

"Blaise?" Donald had entered the attic and made his way slowly towards his stepson.

"Did you know she can't, that she is a--" Blaise mumbled, hiding his face from the blond man now standing next to him.

"Yes, I knew," the man said, and sat next to Blaise.

"Then why did you marry her? She isn't better than a-- I'm no better than--" He just couldn't say it.

"Because I fell in love with her the first time I saw her," Donald said, and patted Blaise's hand.

"But you are a pure-blood!" he snapped at the man, angry tears leaking out.

"No one is a pure-blood, Blaise. Surely you knew that," Donald stated.

"The Dark Lord--"

"Is a half-blood who, at the moment, kills the most pure-blooded families just to gain more power and some sick satisfaction."

They sat silently for a long time, until Gibby popped in to inform them that dinner was ready.

Both of them dusted their pants and made their way towards the dining room.

"No matter what, Blaise, your mother loves you very much," Donald whispered just before he opened the doors.

Blaise didn't answer because he already knew that. Three of his mother's husbands were proof enough.

ooo

ooo

Blaise couldn't help the guarded look. Not since his mother had revealed her secret. He couldn't help but wonder when Draco and the rest of his friends would find out and abandon him. Well, if he was lucky, Draco would still be his friend since his boyfriend was a half-blood himself.

Walking the halls of Hogwarts became harder every day. Did they know? Would they send the Dark Lord after him? Would his family be slaughtered, like the Wobles, now that they weren't proper pure-bloods?

Well, at least he wasn't the worst of them. There was still someone who was even lower cast than him.

The "new" DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, who, he reluctantly had to admit, looked quite good after he had a couple of proper meals. He had always wanted to know how dogs did it for some reason.

ooo

"Y-You want to know how dogs do it?" Remus Lupin looked quite scandalised.

"Yes. And more accurately, I want to know how _you_ do it to _me_," the young man smirked, and stepped closer to his teacher.

"This is most unacceptable, Mr. Zabini." The werewolf tried to hide behind his desk.

"Why? I know I'm hot and I'm of age."

ooo

"You had sex with Remus?" Potter asked, pinching Draco's arse.

"Yes."

"You didn't get pregnant, did you?" Potter, the sad Muggle, looked worried while Draco rolled his grey eyes.

"Well, I hope not. It would be horrible if I did. Can you imagine me looking like a beach whale? I just don't do fat," Blaise said, and checked out the Weasel who had grown since he had had the delight to--

"Well, there is a high possibility that Zabini could actually get pregnant from Professor Lupin. He _is_ a werewolf, and there are some records of them being able to procreat--" Granger went on and on and on.

ooo

It was a bit weird, all of them sitting together like they had been friends forever. Seeing Draco look all mushy over Potter was something totally new, and the way Potter looked back at his boyfriend of three months was just sickening. How was he going to be able to kill the feared Dark Lord if he couldn't even turn his face away from Draco longer than two seconds?

Talking about faces, Weasley looked mightily good today.

ooo

"So you have been confused since fourth year?" Blaise asked eyes wide.

"Hmm, y-yeah," Ron mumbled, and tried to hide behind his Care of Magical Creatures essay.

"But you're dating Granger. A girl. With woman bits!" Blaise whispered as said girl approached.

"Don't you think I know?" the redhead snapped, then smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, I could always offer to find out if you are still... confused," Blaise said, and smiled at the surprised look on the boy's face.

"But I thought you were with the DADA professor," Ron asked, looking a bit eager.

"I don't do long lasting relationships." He winked and left, looking back at the boy with a look he hoped was--

"'Mione, I forgot to answer Charlie's letter. I'll see you later. Okay, love?"

ooo

In the end, Ron Weasley decided that he was just happy with Granger, and Blaise was happy with that. It wasn't like they were going to last long anyway, not when Hogwarts still had so many two-legged dicks running around.

And who better next than Dean Tompson – or was it Thomas? No Tolgan – who had caught his now ex-boyfriend, Finnigan, in bed with Smith. The cheated ones were always so easy.

"I really don't understand why he would cheat on you with something like Smith. I mean, look at you. All the chocolate skin…" Blaise murmured, and licked Dean's left nipple.

"Apparently, I was too boring," the Gryffindor answered, thrusting harder.

"B-boring?" Blaise moaned, wondering what the hell was wrong with Finnigan.

"Yeah… oh God… he said tha--" Dean started, but was cut off when the door opened.

"What the fuck? DEAN?!" Finnigan shouted, eyes wide and, dare Blaise say, jealous.

Hmm, so Gryffindors weren't above dirty revenge.

ooo

_Your mother and I are leaving for the Bahamas a week after your graduation. You are welcome to join us, and we would actually feel a bit better if you did. Darkness has settled near the manor._

_I hope you remember the talk we had in the attic last summer. Don't let your mother's _love_ go to waste. Black never suited you. I think I made the right choice that one summer at Madam Malkin's._

_Regards, _

_Donald_

ooo

"You're sure you're ultimately straight?" Ginny asked as she led Blaise towards the Burrow to meet her family. He had seen the mass of Weasleys at graduation, but to meet them like this made his stomach roll.

"I might have experimented with a couple of boys but that doesn't make me gay," Blaise said and gulped.

"Okay. I just heard someone say you slept with anything with two legs and dick," his first girlfriend said, squeezing his hand.

They reached the front door and stepped inside the shabby house.

And as Blaise was hugged by Mrs Weasley, he couldn't help but think that the old Blaise would have – slept with anything with two legs and a dick – and did.

And while having dinner with the huge family, he was quite happy that he had a girlfriend who fortunately had balls, if not a dick.

ooo

ooo

Years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, strange things started to happen to the citizens of the wizarding world. Suddenly, male pregnancies started to pop left and right, and one Blaise Zabini, husband to Ginevra Weasley-Zabini, was heard to have had an early heart attack.

End


End file.
